Memories
by JandJFan92
Summary: Set after 4.10, The boys track down vampires. What happens when Dean lands in the hospital? Will he survive? Will he gain back his memory? What will happen to Sam? Hurt!Dean, Nervous!Sam. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I wrote this as it popped into my head. Please read and review, it is critical for my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean. Just the plot of the story.

**Memories**

The clocked ticked. Sam looked impatiently at the clock in the hospital as he waited for the doctor's update. "Sam?" he heard the familiar voice of the older hunter, Bobby Singer, their family friend. Sam looked over to him and slowly nodded. Bobby noticed the pain in the younger Winchester's eyes. "What happened?" Bobby questioned as he now sat in a chair beside Sam in the waiting room. "It was all so fast…Damn him…" Sam murmured.

**2 days prior**

"Dean, how sure are you? I mean, other than bite marks on the neck, there are cattle mutilations… It could just be a chupacobra gone wrong." Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sam, I have been hunting long enough to know that this is a vampire, not a chupacobra. Besides, chupacobras don't normally eat people, they eat cattle." Dean muttered as dug through some of the research Sam found on the desk in their hotel room. Sam sat on his bed with his laptop, going through the local newspaper, re-reading the articles to make sure they didn't miss anything.

Dean tossed the research aside, bored out of his mind. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat, I'm starved." Dean said as he got up and threw on his leather jacket. "Dean, we ate like, what, three hours ago?" Sam said as he glanced over to his brother, shutting his laptop. "I don't care, I'm hungry, let's go Bitch." Dean rambled as he headed out the door, keys in hand. "Yeah, yeah, jerk." Sam mumbled as he grabbed his own jacket, following Dean to the car.

Dean started up the impala. He loved his car more than almost anything. The impala was second only to his baby brother, whom he had gone to hell for, and would again if he had to. Dean glanced over to his brother once they were on the highway. "Sam? You okay?" Dean questioned, worry and anxiety laced in his voice. "I'm fine…" Sam lied, he didn't want to burden Dean with his problems, and it was bad enough that Dean was still feeling guilty about what he did in hell last summer. "C'mon Sam, fess up." Dean pressed; he was determined to know what was eating at Sam.

"Dean…" Sam groaned, he was annoyed that Dean just wouldn't leave him be. Dean just glanced over at him as if to say "I won't leave you alone until you tell me the truth." Sam sighed an angry, dramatic sigh. "It's just…It's just mine and Jess' anniversary, that's all. I miss her, y'know?" Sam whispered, slightly embarrassed that he was confessing this to his big brother, who never stayed with a girl for long. "Sam, we've been through this, okay? It's not your fault Jess died, and even though I didn't know her at all, I would think that if she truly loved you that she would want you to be happy, not depressed." Dean muttered as he pulled into a parking spot to the local diner.

"I guess you're right… I know it's been four years, but it still hurts…" Sam whispered, mostly to himself. Dean just nodded as they both got out of the impala and walked into the diner. Dean inhaled a deep breath, smelling the all too familiar scent of apple pie. The waitress led them to their table, gave them their menus, and took their drink order. Two beers. Dean grinned, checking out the waitress. 'She's okay…' he thought to himself as he finished evaluating her; Sam rolled his eyes. "What?" Dean questioned as he saw Sam in his peripheral vision. Sam didn't say anything, so they looked at their menus.

At the same moment, both the Winchester brothers turned to look at the entrance of the diner, hearing a large crowd walking in. Dean took in their appearance; they were clad in black and leather, and most of them held half empty beer bottles. "I-""-Don't even say it Dean" Sam interjected before his older brother could finish his 'I told you so'.

Throughout the hour or two that they spent at the diner, most of their attention was on the rowdy group that had come in. Their food was hardly touched, and they both listened out for any clues as to where the nest was. Finally, as the crowd began to leave, Dean called the waitress for the ticket. He paid with cash, leaving a nice tip for the waitress.

They walked out of the diner, and got into the impala, giving the group a head start. After they were a few blocks down, Dean started up the impala, and they followed them. Dean kept his eyes on the road, occasionally glancing at Sam now and then. He wasn't far from the car full of vampires, but it was taking forever to get to the nest. He could feel the static in the car, rolling off of Sam. Dean just wanted to shake Sam really hard by the shoulders and tell him how un-normal he had been acting, he sighed.

After about thirty minutes of driving, they finally reached the nest. Dean pulled off a few feet before, and drove the impala into the woods. They got out and walked around the back, Dean unlocked the trunk. "You up to fight?" Dean questioned as he pulled a machete out for Sam, and one for himself. Sam took his from Dean. "Yeah, I'm fine Dean; let's just kill these vampires and go, okay?" Sam said irritably.

Dean sighed once more. Something told him that this was a bad idea, but he ignored it and shoved all of his feelings away. He had a job to do, and he wouldn't let his emotions get in the way, no matter what. He shut the trunk of the impala, once he and Sam were finished loading a mini arsenal upon themselves. He locked the car, and they headed off towards the nest. Once they arrived, Dean noticed two of the guards out front, and from the diner, he only noticed three others. It shouldn't be too hard if they got the drop on the guards.

The machete hung from its sheath attached to Dean's jeans. He had a crossbow in hand, the arrows soaked in dead man's blood. "Ready?" Dean whispered. Sam nodded. Dean then aimed, and shot both of the guards in the chest with the arrows. Sam had already made his way down there with his machete ready. Dean stayed back, he would provide cover incase the other vampires inside came out while Sam would decapitate the two guards.

Dean kept a close eye on Sam, ready to charge down at any minute. It didn't take long for Sam to behead the vampires, and after he did, he looked back at Dean, as if to say, "all clear." Dean came bounding in to the clearing in the woods where the nest was, and where Sam awaited. When he got there, Sam placed a hand on the door knob counting to three silently with his fingers. When he got to three, he opened the door, and Dean when through, aiming with the crossbow. He didn't see anything, and silently went in, Sam followed.

They made their way through the nest, covering every corner, making sure that the remaining three vampires couldn't ambush them. Dean got impatient, and went into the next room without Sam. Suddenly, Dean felt a huge amount of pressure through him into the bookcase against the wall. "Son of a…" Dean mumbled as he looked up, seeing one of the three vampires before him. "Dean!" Sam called as he ran into the room, and charged the vampire.

It didn't take long for the vampire to grip Sam and through him into the wall. Dean looked around for his crossbow, he saw it was out of reach, so he whipped out his machete, and charged the vampire. The vampire, Logan, punched Dean in the gut, and then head butted him, causing him to drop the machete. He picked it up, and pinned Dean to the wall, and stabbed him in the torso, and then threw Dean into the opposite wall, and then picked up a separate bookshelf and tossed it onto Dean. "Dean!" Sam called once more, and grabbed his machete and got the drop on Logan, and beheaded him.

Sam dropped his machete and hurried over to where his older brother lay. "Dean? Dean?" Sam called as he removed the pile of wood that was once a bookshelf. As he threw the wood to the side, he finally saw his big brother, lying there unconscious. "No…Dean?!" Sam said as he checked for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. He saw blood drip from several cuts on Dean's head. With Sam's remaining strength, he pulled Dean up, and got him out of the cabin, and somehow made it to the impala.

**Present Day**

"After that, I raced him to the hospital. He's been fighting for his life since then. The first day the rushed him into the O.R. to get the bleeding down, which they did successfully. He's been unconscious ever since then. They said he had severe trauma to his head, and they don't know how much brain damage he has until he wakes up…If he wakes up." Sam's lower lip began to tremble at the thought of his older brother never waking up again. "Sam, look at me. Dean is going to wake up, you'll see. If anyone is stubborn enough to pull through, it's Dean, you hear me?" Bobby said as he placed a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter! Read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any SN characters, only the plot.

Sam arose from his chair in the waiting room, it had been an hour since Bobby left to go back to the hotel he had been staying in; he promised he would stay in town so long as Sam needed him for moral support. He took a few long strides and ended up in Dean's room. He grimaced; no matter how many times he saw Dean in these past three days, he still couldn't get used to looking at his older brother in the hospital bed with all of the tubes and needles running in and out of Dean's flesh. He couldn't get over all of the tape that held them in place, and the worst part of it was the breathing tube.

Sam watched the steady rise of Dean's chest from the ventilator attached to the breathing tube. It scared Sam to see his brother unconscious in bed, so pale and motionless; he was afraid that the slightest touch could break his brother into a thousand pieces. He slowly approached the chair that was placed besides Dean's hospital bed. He sat down, his eyes welling with tears, and gently placed his hand upon Dean's, trying not to move the I.V. in his hand. He smiled sadly, if Dean knew Sam was touching his hand the way he was, he knew Dean would have killed him.

Although none of this was amusing to Sam, he couldn't shake the sad smile upon his face. "Why'd you have to do that Dean? Why did you have to be so impatient? Why—"Sam's voiced cracked, and he paused, taking in a deep breath, and exhaled. "Why do you always have to throw your life away to save mine, huh? Don't you realize that if you die; I-I don't know what will happen to me Dean, I don't know what will become of me." Sam whispered softly. "You have to pull through this, my life is depending on it; so many lives are depending upon it…" He whispered, his voice slowly dissipating into silence.

Sam lifted his hand from Dean's, and slowly folded them into prayer. "I know I haven't made the choices that you would want me to make, but this is not Dean's time, not yet. You can't take him away from me, you even pulled him from hell because he was so important; heal him, he still has work to do for you…" Sam trailed off. "If you do this for me, I won't use my powers, and I will do whatever it takes to stop Lilith from breaking the seals, but you have to do this for me…" Sam whispered faintly.

Thirty minutes passed, and as Sam almost drifted off into slumber for the first time in a day or so, he heard light footsteps approach him. Sam turned his head to see Castiel standing there beside him now, gazing at Dean's motionless body. "Hello Sam." Castiel whispered, not moving his eyes from Dean. "What do you want?" Sam questioned bitterly, he didn't trust Castiel or Uriel in the same way that they didn't trust him. "You called for me, and I came." Castiel answered, gazing upon Sam now, curiously.

"Dean… They think he won't wake up; you have to do something… You pulled him from hell, can't you heal him, and you are an angel!" Sam pleaded. Castiel frowned; he had grown to like Dean, and respected him. "Sam, sometimes we have to let things run their course. I can't always save people and pull them from their fate; that is not my power to do that. I can only do what I am commanded to do… And right now, I have no commands to heal Dean." Castiel responded, although you could hear a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Then get the hell out, if you don't need Dean, then Dean doesn't need you!" Sam yelled. "Sam—"Castiel began but Sam interjected, "Just go!" Sam yelled loudly, hurt and anger in his voice. Castiel just nodded and when Sam turned his attention back to Dean, he was gone.

A tear dripped down Sam's face as he watched his big brother lying there helplessly. Sam felt so helpless himself, so desperate. "Do you remember when I was eight years old?" Sam questioned, not expecting an answer, just silence. "I got into a fight with one of the school bullies, and I was beat to hell, and you came and you beat the crap out of that kid." Sam smiled genuinely now, a small laugh escaping from his throat. "I remember, we skipped the rest of the day, and you brought me home, cleaning my cuts and checking my bruises. I remember you told me that as long as you were around that I wouldn't have to worry, because you would always be watching, you would always be there…Dean, I need you to stick to that, and I need you to be here. I don't care what it takes, if I have to go find some hoodoo priest or a faith healer, I am going to keep you alive, okay?" Sam whispered, he felt like he was losing his mind.

**A few Days later….**

A few days had come to past, and still no change. Sam had fallen into a deep depression, almost certain that his brother wouldn't wake up. The doctors had begun to question whether or not that they should keep Dean on life support, and every time Sam refused to take him off. He kept telling the doctors the same thing: that Dean would wake up and prove them wrong. Sam sat slumped in the chair, dozing off to sleep, when he saw Dean's hand twitch. At first, Sam didn't do anything, he just assumed it was a muscle spasm, but then he saw Dean's eyes moving under his eyelids, and then his eyes shot open. He saw Dean was fully awake now, choking on the breathing tube. "Help!" Sam yelled, running in the hallway.

The nurse slowly removed the breathing tube as Dean coughed it up. They unhooked most of the tubes and needles, but some remained, controlling his pain meds. "Dean?" Sam questioned once the nurse left. He looked over to same with a wary face. "W-who are you?" Dean questioned hoarsely, not remembering anything, who he was, where he had been, or even why he was here. "Dean, it's me, Sam. Don't you remember? I'm your little brother." Sam answered slowly, realizing that some of the head trauma most likely induced the amnesia. "What do you remember?" Sam questioned, he was worried that his brother had forgotten everything. It would be difficult taking care of him until he remembered.

"Nothing, I don't even know who I am…" Dean responded, clearly still orienting himself to the hospital room, his voice was still husky and hoarse, and his eyes blinked rapidly, adjusting to the bright lights. "Can you move?" Sam questioned, just noticing that since his brother had woken up, he hadn't moved anything except his eyes. "I don't know…" Dean trailed off, as he tried to move his limbs, but failed miserably. "I-I can't…" He answered glumly, he sighed, depressed. "Listen, it'll just take awhile, you were out for almost a week, Dean, with a little physical therapy, I'm sure we'll have you back on your feet in no time flat." Sam said encouragingly, trying to lift his brother's mood. "I'm starving…" Dean mumbled. Sam let out a small laugh. '_At least that hasn't changed…' _Sam thought to himself. "Alright, I'll go fetch a wheel chair so I can bring you to the cafeteria." Sam stated as he left into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** It took me awhile to get an idea for this chapter, I guess I had a mini writer's block; otherwise I probably would have put up a chapter yesterday. What did you guys think about the part with Castiel in the last chapter? No one really said anything, just wondering if you guys thought it was realistic or not. Anyways, enjoy the latest installment!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, or its characters. I do own this plotline.

It hadn't taken long for Sam to scrounge up a wheelchair, more like three minutes to be exact; Dean counted. Sam pushed the wheel chair up to Dean's bed, as close as possible so there would be minimal movement for Dean's comfort.

"Ready?" Sam questioned as he approached Dean who still looked a bit anxious.

"Sam, it's Sam right? I can't even move…" Dean rambled as he looked toward the wheelchair, trying to move his limbs with no luck.

"Don't worry, when we were little, you took care of me, and now I'm returning the favor." Sam answered as he helped Dean up and into the wheelchair. Sam was strolling him to the cafeteria, lost in thought. Neither of them minded the silence, which was unusual for Dean; but then again, Dean wasn't himself.

"Is it permanent?" Dean questioned warily. He couldn't bear the idea of someone taking care of him every second of the day for the rest of his life. He couldn't digest the idea of not being able to take a hot shower without help. He sighed; still depressed.

"The doctors don't know for sure, they think it might just be a temporary trauma induced paralysis, but they really won't know more until after a few weeks of physical therapy." Sam answered, trying to maintain his composure in front of his brother so he wouldn't worry.

In a few short minutes, they were at the cafeteria, and Sam pushed Dean up to the counter, picking up a tray so Dean could pick what he wanted. After Sam loaded the tray up with Dean's selections, he brought him over to a table in the corner of the room that way Dean could eat in peace without feeling like everyone was staring at him. Sam wheeled him up to the table, and set the tray down. He then took a seat besides Dean.

"Here," Sam said as he picked up the sandwich and brought it to Dean's mouth. Dean took a bite; frustration and anger surfacing on his features. He swallowed, and as Sam brought the sandwich up again, Dean shook his head no.

"Uh-uh." Dean answered stubbornly.

"Dean, c'mon, you need to eat, and you can't move, so take a damn bite, okay?" Sam answered, a little frustrated himself.

"No, I'm not a baby Sam, I'm a grown man, and I am not going to be fed like a damn baby, okay?" Dean retorted, raising his voice a little. Sam sighed and placed the sandwich on the tray.

"Fine, feed yourself, go on." Sam encouraged sarcastically. Dean didn't move. Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. Sam saw the frustration accumulating on Dean's face. He knew Dean was trying to move, he just couldn't.

"See, you need help."

"No, I don't."

"Dean, yes you do!"

"No I don't Sam, I'm not hungry." Dean said, but his stomach betrayed him, growling loudly. Sam just glared at his stubborn brother.

--Hours Later—

After Dean's lack of appetite in the cafeteria, Sam brought him back to his room. He had helped Dean into bed. He noticed Dean was breathing more rapidly, as if he was trying to control some sort of pain. Sam walked up to the I.V, and pressed a button, releasing morphine into his drip.

"Huh? What'd…You…Do…" Dean mumbled as the morphine started to take effect.

"You were in pain, so I gave you some morphine, go to sleep, you need your rest." Sam whispered as he watched Dean drift off into an induced slumber.

"How's he doing?" Castiel asked as he suddenly appeared at Sam's side.

"Better, no thanks to you." Sam answered his voice bitter and full of venom.

"He needs to get better; he needs to remember and know the truth."

"Why? He wasn't important enough for you to heal him, you don't need him."

"Sam, it's not my place to choose who lives and who dies. Your brother Dean—"

"—What about Dean?" Sam interjected.

"Your brother is more important to us than you will ever know. He has many decisions to make, and we need him."

"Why him? Why can't he just live life? Why do you need him so badly? Why can't you leave him alone? The apocalypse is not his problem!" Sam yelled as he gripped Castiel and slammed him into the hospital room wall. Castiel just remained still in Sam's grasp, not fighting back.

"The apocalypse is his problem. No one else can do it; Dean is special. In the upcoming war, you and Dean will both have heavy decisions to make, and the choices you make, will impact the war." Castiel answered calmly, staring Sam in the eyes. Sam released his grip, sighing, and wiping a few slipped tears from his eyes.

"Dean is sick and paralyzed; he almost died! He needs time."

"We don't have time—"

"I said, he needs time. If he goes and fights, he will die." Sam answered. Castiel just nodded at the raw emotion that was rolling off of Sam, knowing that there was nothing he could do or say to convince Sam that time was not on their side.

"Very well." Castiel answered and disappeared.

* * *

It had been a few hours after Sam and Castiel's conversation when Dean slowly awoke. Sam was asleep still, and Dean just laid there. He grunted and groaned as he was finally able to move a shaky hand across his chest without help. 'I can do this...' He thought to himself as he fought to move his arm. After few minutes, he stopped; breathless. He looked over to Sam, and suddenly, a memory arose in his mind.

----10 years ago----

"Sam?" Dean questioned as he looked around an empty warehouse for his little brother. "Sam?!" Dean yelled loudly now.

"Sam?! Sam?!" Dean kept calling as he charged through the building, salt gun in hand. He finally busted down a door and saw his unconscious brother laying on the floor as an angry spirit approached him. "Hey!" Dean called, grabbing the spirit's attention, and shooting it with salt. He ran up to his little brother.

"Sam? C'mon Sam...Sam?!" Dean panicked as he tried to wake Sam up. He reached down and felt for a pulse. He found one and sighed a sigh of relief. "C'mon, let's get you out of here..." Dean said as he got Sam up and slung his arm over his shoulder.

They eventually got out, and Dean brought Sam back to Bobby's to clean him up.

"Ah! Dean, that hurts!" Sam gasped in pain as Dean was cleaning a huge gash across Sam's back.

"Quit whinning, if you had just waited for me instead of leaving Dad and going off on your own, you wouldn't be in this situation." Dean muttered as he finished cleaning it and got out some bandages.

----End Flashback----

Dean shook his head as he remembered who he was. He looked around the hospital. 'Ugh...I gotta get out of here...' He thought to himself. He noticed Sam, who was still asleep in the chair besides the bed. "Thank God you're okay..." Dean whispered to himself as he laid his head back down. He felt drowsy again, and soon drifted off asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoy this next installment; it took me a good deal of time thinking it up and writing it. Honestly, I'm not sure how this story is going to end, but I do know there will be quite a bit of hurt Dean…

* * *

Dean slowly opened his eyes, looking over towards Sam. He noticed Sam was still asleep, but he was so hungry. His stomach growled loudly, and Dean saw a tray to the night stand on the right.

'This is gonna hurt…' Dean thought to himself and took in a few breaths and exhaled before he tried to move his arm over to the spoon in the jello. He grunted and groaned reaching as far as he could, his body inching closer and closer to the far side of the bed until he finally came crashing down on the floor, along with the tray of food splattering everywhere.

"Son of a BITCH!" Dean yelled as his body throbbed all over from taking the hard fall on the tile. Sam awoke, startled. He noticed Dean on the floor with red jello all over his face.

"Dean! What happened?" Sam questioned worriedly as he helped Dean back into bed.

"I got hungry, and I didn't want to wake you so I reached for the jello and I fell." Dean muttered as he grimaced, the pain worsened as he laid there, not even trying to move.

"Dean, I would have gotten up and fed you the jello; here, let me clean you up…" Sam rambled as he grabbed a sheet from another empty hospital bed and used it to wipe the red jello off of Dean's face.

"C'mon Sam, knock it off!" Dean wailed as he did his best to fling his hand at Sam. Instead, all he was able to do was shift his weight and merely flop his shaky hand towards Sam.

Sam stopped, most of the jello was gone, except for a few remaining pieces. "Dean, would you just let me help you for once? I know you don't remember me, but still—"

"—Don't remember what? Sam, my memory is fine, it's never been better. I can take care of myself just fine; I don't need you worrying about me, okay?"

Sam was frozen; he couldn't believe that his brother had his memory back. It had been days since he had really talked to his older brother, and not just his shell. He couldn't control himself; he just leaned over and hugged Dean tightly. Dean just sat there and grimaced.

"C'mon Sam, knock it off, I'm fine, and you're hurting me!" Dean protested as he tried to fight Sam off. Sam finally let go of him.

"You have no idea what you put me through!"

"Aw c'mon Sam, I'm just fine—"

"—Just fine? Just fine?!" Sam repeated, his voice rising in tone. "Dean, you nearly died on me! What if you had died?"

"I'm not dead Sam."

"You could have died, and what would I have done, huh? You were so damn impatient that you couldn't wait for me, and you throw your life around like it's worth nothing!" Sam yelled, clearly upset.

"Sam, I'm fine, I didn't die. C'mon, help me bust outta here, hospital food sucks." Dean muttered as he fervently tried to lift himself out of bed.

"No."

"Sam, I said help me out of bed dammit!" Dean growled; he was annoyed at Sam's unwillingness to help him.

"And I said no." Sam growled back. He knew what would happen. He knew as soon as Dean was out of the hospital Dean would want to go on another hunt, no matter what shape his body was in. He knew that Castiel would swing by and convince Dean that they needed him to go take care of those vampires they left behind, and to go on yet another mission to protect the seals from being broken.

"Sam, I have a job to do—"

"—And at what cost Dean? Your life?" Sam interjected.

Dean sighed, as much as he didn't want to, he knew he was going to have to have a heart to heart with his little brother, and drop him a crumb on how he was really feeling.

"Sam, I want you to listen to me when I say that I want to get out of here—"

"—Dean!"

"Sam, you don't understand, all my life I have been the one taking care of you, taking care of Dad. I've been dependent on myself only; I never needed help with anything. This paralysis, it's killing me Sammy. It's worse than hell, it really is. It's my job to take care of you, and if I can't, then—"

"Then what Dean? You'd rather die?" Sam interjected once more.

"Maybe."

"No!" Sam yelled as he slammed his fists against his chair. "I won't let that happen. Dean, this is probably just temporary, with a little physical therapy, you'll probably be just as good as new!" Sam tried to persuade him. Dean just shook his head.

"Sam, I'm tired. I can't have people taking care of me, I can't even walk! What am I supposed to do huh? Let you take care of me 24/7? I can't even take a damn shower on my own Sammy; do you know how demoralizing that is?"

"No—"

"—No, that's right, you don't!" Sam frowned, trying to hold back the overwhelming urge to sob, the overwhelming urge to let the tears run freely down his face like waterfalls. Dean immediately noticed.

"Maybe you're right… Maybe it's just temporary, but I NEED to get out of this hospital Sammy; I can't take anymore hospital food, you gotta bust me out of here." Dean begged; he was trying to lighten the mood a little bit realizing that Sam might crumble and break at any moment.

Sam sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll bust you out, but we're staying with Bobby until you get better."

"But—"

"—Dean, no buts." Sam finalized. It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes and sigh in defeat.

"Yes mommy." He mocked.

--------------------A few hours later--------------

Sam walked back into Dean's room with a wheel chair. "I signed the paperwork, and we're going to drive to Bobby's, it's a five hour drive, so if you need to go to the bathroom, we need to do it now."

"We?"

"Do you really think you can do it on your own?"

"Of course I can!" Dean said adamantly.

"Get out of bed." Sam challenged. Dean sighed nervously as he pulled himself upright. This action alone caused him to get out of breath.

"See? You need help."

"No, I don't." Dean muttered stubbornly as he pulled himself to his feet. It took only a minute until his knees buckled, Sam running to his side to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Yes, you do." Sam responded as he brought his brother to the bathroom in the hallway. He brought Dean to one of the handicapped bathrooms with a railing on either side of the stall.

"Yell if you need help." Sam said as he guided Dean to the railing. Once he saw that Dean had a good grip, he walked out of the stall, and waited beside the door.

* * *

AN: What'd you think? It took me awhile to write this because I wanted to show how Dean felt about being hurt, and some of the everyday challenges he might have to face. Dean is very proud, and losing his dignity is not something he'd take lightly. Review!! I want at least 3 reviews for this chapter before I put up a new one!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Finally, an update! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I have just been thinking about what I wanted to happen next. Enjoy. Read and you must review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Bobby, or Dean...

---------------------

"Are we almost there yet?" Dean grumbled in the passenger's seat of the impala. After the bathroom incident he had been exhausted and fell asleep in the car, awaking a few hours earlier.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We've got thirty minutes to an hour left, just chill or go back to sleep." Sam muttered as he watched his brother reached for the stereo. Sam automatically turned it on for him, AC/DC started playing on the radio.

"I could have done it myself Sam."

Sam just sighed, speeding up; he wanted to get to Bobby's fast, he was tired of Dean's bitching.

"What?" Dean questioned realizing Sam was upset about something. Sam slowed the car and pulled over on the side of the road. He got out of the car and sat on the hood. Dean opened to the door, and leaned on the car, making his way around the hood as well.

"What is it?" Dean questioned again as he held on to the impala for dear life. Sam helped him onto the hood.

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

"Cut the crap, okay Dean? I can see how much it pains you to move, I just don't see why you won't let me help you."

"I don't need your help." Dean responded, frustrated that Sam brought this up again He knew Sam wouldn't let this go, not until he got better.

"Dammit Dean, would you just listen to me, just this once? I'm tired of watching you struggle because you refuse to accept my help. If the roles were reversed, you'd be all over me, taking care of my every wish. I want to help you; I want you to accept my help until you get better." Sam yelled, he was mad and frustrated, and he was tired of Dean being so damn proud.

Dean sighed. "Sam, I understand how you feel—"

"—No Dean, you don't know how I feel. You're slipping away and there's nothing I can do to stop it!"

"What?" Dean was confused now, he wasn't going anywhere; he was just hurt.

"You don't even listen to me anymore. You listen to Castiel's every damn word. If he told you to jump off a cliff, you would, but if I asked you to do one damn thing, you explode!"

"That's not true…"

"Oh really? Then why did we go on this hunt?" Sam paused. "Because Castiel told you to!" He yelled.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam, c'mon, I'm still the same guy."

"No, you aren't."

"Sam, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah I do Dean. I've been following you around for how many years now? I think I know you, or at least who you used to be. I just want my big brother again, not some stranger in his shell." Sam whispered, his voice trembling. Dean just slowly nodded, what Sam was telling him was hitting home. He had been neglecting his brother, but not on purpose.

"If you won't accept my help, then I'll just drop you off at Bobby's. I can't watch you suffer Dean, I won't." Sam said adamantly.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll behave." Dean apologized.

"Help me back in the car?" Dean questioned softly as he watched Sam with expectant eyes.

"Yeah." He mumbled as he put his arm around Dean's waist, guiding him into the passenger's seat. He then returned to the driver's seat.

------------

It hadn't taken them much longer to get to Bobby's. When they got there, Sam was helping Dean stand, supporting most of his weight. Sam knocked on the door.

Bobby opened the door and saw Sam and Dean. "He looks worse then you said." Bobby muttered as he let them in.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Sam helped him upstairs and into the spare room. There were two singles, and he laid Dean on the bed closest to the T.V.

"Are you okay for now? You hungry? Need to use the bathroom?" Sam prompted. Dean just shook his head no.

"We have to start the physical therapy soon Dean, we need to get you moving ASAP."

"I know. Can we start tomorrow? I'm exhausted from the car ride." Dean whispered. Sam watched Dean slowly close his eyes.

"Dean?" Sam questioned as he saw beads of sweat forming on his brother's forehead.

"Mmm?" He hummed.

"You okay?"

"M'fine."

Sam walked closer to Dean and placed a hand on his forehead and cheek.

"Sam…" Dean grumbled softly, annoyed. Sam frowned. Dean was burning up. He walked downstairs to get some cold water, an ice pack, and some Tylenol for the fever. He made it back up within a few seconds, and nudged Dean.

"What?" Dean questioned, annoyed yet again.

"Take this." Sam said as he handed three Tylenol and the cold water to Dean. He watched his brother as he took them, and gulped all of the water down. He then placed the ice pack on his forehead as he took the glass.

"Thanks…" Dean trailed off as he closed his eyes. Sam couldn't help but worry, Dean wasn't fine, and he knew it. There was something underlying going on, and Sam needed to figure it out before he was too late. Bobby walked in to the room.

"How's he doing?"

"Not good. I think he has a fever."

"You think he's sick?"

"I'm not sure. You think this could be something supernatural?"

"Anything's possible." Bobby answered as watched Dean. He knew something was definitely not right, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to increase Sam's stress over the situation even more, he knew Sam was pretty stressed out already.

"You hungry?" Bobby questioned.

"No thanks, I'm just going to stay up here and watch Dean."

Bobby just nodded as he left, shutting the door behind him.

'_What am I gonna do with you Dean? What the hell is wrong with you?'_ Sam thought to himself. He watched as his brother started convulsing. He ran over to him and shook his shoulders.

"Dean? Dean?!" Sam called as he finally shook Dean awake. He watched as Dean looked around, gasping for air, he noticed Dean started to shiver.

"S-S-Sam-m… I-I'm c-c-cold…" Dean stammered as he gripped onto Sam's arm.

"I know Dean, it's the fever, here, I'll get more blankets."

"N-no, S-S-Sam-m, p-p-pleas-s-e don't g-g-o." Dean mumbled softly. Sam frowned as he realized Dean was trying to grip him as hard as he could to keep him from leaving. He remembered the iron grip his brother once had, how bad it hurt when they would spar as kids, but now his brother was so frail, and he could barely feel his brother's touch. He also frowned at the desolation and the need in his brother's voice and eyes. He was terrified at the thought of Sam leaving him, he knew.

"It's okay, I'll call Bobby." Sam reassured. Dean just nodded, dropping his hand from Sam's arm. "Bobby!" Sam called, and within a minute he was in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get Dean some blankets? The fever it making him cold." Sam whispered as he took the ice pack off of Dean's head.

"Sure." Bobby whispered as he left and was back in a minute with several blankets. Sam nodded his thanks as he took the blankets and wrapped them around Dean, creating a cocoon. He noticed Dean shiver a little less, which was a little relief.

Sam looked around, he had forgotten to get his laptop out of the impala. '_Damn.'_ Sam thought as he grabbed the keys from his pocket.

"S-S-Sam?" Dean stammered.

"I'll be right back, I promise. I need to get my laptop so I can figure out what the hell is wrong with you."

Dean simply nodded, trying his best to hide the fear in his eyes. It wasn't working, and it crushed Sam.

-----------

**A/N: **You like? Let me know what was good, and what sucked! All reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Time for another update! I really wish that you guys would be reviewing this story more; I'm kinda losing motivation to get updates up and rolling. I know people are reading it too, I can see how many of you are subscribing! So, review!

---------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't taken Sam long to get his laptop, and when he came back into the spare room, he saw Dean's face relax slightly. He turned on his laptop, and started his endless research.

Every now and then, in between websites and reading books, Sam would glance over to Dean to make sure he was still alive. Dean groaned, he was truly miserable. He wasn't hungry, and he didn't want to move, but his bladder was protesting. Dean started to try to pull himself up, but it was even harder than before.

Sam noticed and sighed as he set down his research, and walked over to Dean as he helped him to the bathroom. Sam waited outside the bathroom against his will. There was no railing in there, and Dean was in no condition to be standing upright on his own. He heard the toilet flush, and the sink run, and was in the bathroom within minutes helping Dean.

They made it back to the room and Sam helped his brother back in to bed. Sam turned around and saw Castiel standing in the doorway.

"Find anything?" Castiel questioned.

"No, not yet." Sam answered bitterly.

Dean looked over and noticed Castiel.

"Hey Cas, lay some mojo on me so I can get better." Dean mumbled as he tried to talk normally.

"I can't, this is something you're going to have to fix yourself."

"Why?"

"Because this isn't a disease, it's a spell."

"What do you mean it was a spell? We were tracking those damn vampires you sent us after." Sam questioned, now he was confused, and he felt a migraine coming on.

"That's not my fault. You assumed they were all vampires. One of them was a witch. She saw you kill her partner, she wanted revenge. This is her revenge." Castiel said as he nodded towards Dean.

"What do I have to do?" Sam questioned, although deep down he knew.

"You must find the witch and kill her. Be quick, Dean doesn't have much time."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned, the last part of Castiel's sentence stunned him.

"You've got twenty-four hours until your brother dies."

"I warn you Sam, this will be no easy task, not only is she a deadly witch, but she is a vampire as well, and that other vampire is still alive. You must behead her. I wish you luck." Castiel said as he disappeared.

"Great." Sam muttered as he went and took his seat beside Dean.

"Don't do it." Dean muttered, trying to talk.

"Why not? You're sick and if I don't do something, you'll die!"

"I know, but it's not worth you dying."

"Save it Dean, I'm going and you can't stop me in your condition."

"Please don't go…" Dean begged as he looked into his little brother's eyes. As much as it killed Sam to see his brother beg, he had to do this. He couldn't lose his big brother again. He still hadn't forgotten the pain from the last time he died.

"Sorry." Sam whispered as he shut his laptop. He walked out of the room, and went to gather his things together that he would need to kill the vampire and the witch. Bobby noticed.

"Where you going?"

"I have to kill a witch."

"Why? What about your brother?"

"I'm doing this for Dean, if I don't, he'll die."

"Let me come with you, witches are dangerous."

"I've got it Bobby, thanks." Sam whispered as he headed out the door and into the impala.

--------------------------------------------------

Dean tossed and turned, groaning as he did so. He felt miserable and he felt like he was dying. His head hurt so bad, and Sam was off hunting the damn witch that did this to him. Dean could feel his heart thumping erratically in his chest.

'_Hurry Sammy…_'

----------------------------------------------------

It took five hours to go back to the vampire's nest. He took out a machete, and stalked his way into the cabin. Suddenly, a vampire slammed him into the walk, forcing him to drop his machete. Sam struggled against him, and kicked him off, picking up his machete, and charged him. The vampire fought him off, and then slammed him into the wall once more, pinning him with his hand around his throat. The vampire smirked, and leaned in. Sam braced himself as he felt it bite him. He reached in to his coat pocket and stabbed the vampire in the neck with a syringe of Dead Man's blood and emptied it into his system. The vampire fell to the ground, weak, and gasping. Within a second, Sam beheaded him and proceeded to search the cabin for the witch.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Like I said, review and give me motivation! I don't know if I will continue this or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoy this! I decided to do a chapter in Dean's POV, and then one after in Sam's POV.

**Disclaimer:** Just in case you forgot, I'm not EK.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean's POV:**

Ugh!

My head feels like it's on fire! Not only that but I am so damn cold, and then blistering hot in the same minute. Damn fever. Damn witches. I hate witches. They're not only spewing their bodily fluids everywhere, which is disgusting; but they always put some sort of nasty spell on me. Why me anyways?

Why did Sam leave? It's a suicide mission and he knows it. I gotta go after him. I have to make sure he's okay. How the hell I'm going to get out of here, I have no clue. Bobby's here and I'm in no condition to drive for five hours.

"Don't even think about it." I heard Bobby threaten as I fought to get out of bed. I finally got to my feet as I glared at him.

"I have to…" I trailed off; I figured my strength was better spent elsewhere than talking.

"You have to what, Dean? Watch out for Sam? You're in no condition, and you know that!"

"Bobby, I have to. It's my job. I have to watch out for him, he's my brother. If something happened to him… Please, you gotta let me do this." I pleaded as I approached Bobby now, placing a hand on his shoulder. I watched him debate with himself inwardly, struggling.

"If something happens to the both of you, I swear Dean Winchester I will throttle you!" Bobby threatened as he grabbed a set of keys from the dresser in the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm driving. You seriously think I'm letting you drive for five hours?" Bobby questioned as he gave me a look questioning my sanity.

I just nodded as I followed him to the car. My body was aching in protest, practically screaming. I couldn't stop. What if Sam needed me? What if he got hurt? I'd kick his ass if he got hurt. I clinched my jaw, trying to keep my emotions inward as I tried not to think about Sam being hurt. I was hurt enough for the both of us.

I sneezed, and then started a coughing fit. Ugh, my nose is stuffed and I think I'm getting sick. It can't get worse than this.

I hopped into the passenger's seat, and shut the door. As Bobby got in and started up the car, getting on the highway, I leaned against the window of the car, it was chilly.

"Dean?" Bobby whispered about an hour later.

"Mmmmm…" I groaned in response. He didn't say anything else, so I assumed it was a check to see if I was still conscious.

It was a long drive, and Sammy being out there hunting a vampire, which also happened to be a witch, did not make me feel better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like a lifetime had passed when we finally made it to that damn cabin. I was zoning in and out for most of it. I still can't believe Bobby actually drove me out here.

When he parked the car, I got out, and headed around back to the trunk. Bobby handed me a crossbow with arrows that were soaked in Dead Man's Blood. He wanted me to stay back, but also be able to defend myself. I felt light headed, and I could have swore I saw black dots, but nothing was going to keep me from Sam; not now.

Bobby helped me inside, and as we walked in to the second room, I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the smell of rotting flesh. I looked over and saw a decapitated vampire. There must have only been the witch left. I looked to Bobby and we sped up, and froze when I saw the witch crouching down and slinking in to Sam's unconscious body on the floor.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to get her attention on me and away from Sam. I could feel the anger rolling off of Bobby but I could care less as I struggled free from Bobby's grasp and I shot her with an arrow. She glared at me, and in the middle of a spell, she dropped down to the ground, unconscious.

I made my way over to Sam as quickly as I could while Bobby dragged the witch in the other room to take care of her. I noticed there were a few small cuts on his face, and a huge gash on his chest that I was going to have to stitch up later.

"Sam?" I called shaking him awake. I still felt weak. I started to wonder what was taking Bobby so long when I stumbled backwards, landing on my back, and it felt like someone was defibrillating my body.

I laid there for a second, trying to let the stinging go away. Soon, my cold went away. My head stopped pounding, and I could feel my normal strength pumping through my veins. It was almost too good to be true, but I didn't care about myself, right now, Sam was all that mattered.

I made my way back over to him, and I shook him once more.

"Sam?" I questioned again. He groaned in response as he stirred. It was the most beautiful sound I had heard in a long time. A grin spread across my face as he started to wake up.

"Dean…?" He questioned groggily, and I nodded; helping him up.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How did you get here? What happened—"

He stopped mid sentence now that he was on his feet taking in my appearance. He realized I was no longer the frail, sickly man I was just minutes ago, but the man he knew me to be. Out of nowhere he leaned in and hugged me tightly. I'm not usually one for chick flick moments, but I had worried him; so much that he was willing to go on a suicide mission, so I gave in and returned the gesture, giving him what he needed for once.

After a few seconds, we let each other go.

"How did you kill it?"

"Dean didn't kill it, I did." Bobby said as he came out of the other room and stood beside the boys now, happy to see Dean back to his old self again.

"Where are you boys headed now?"

I shrugged. "We'll probably just hang out in a hotel for a night or so, Sam needs to get stitched up, and I think we both need a few days of rest."

"You're always welcome to stay with me." Bobby offered. We nodded our gratitude.

"Thanks, but I think we'll take a rain check." I whispered. We shook hands, and then we walked to out of the cabin to our separate vehicles.

I got into the driver's seat of the impala. It was so good to be back driving her again.

"When we get to the hotel, I'm stitching you up, and then, I'm kicking your ass." I commented as I drove to the nearest hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **One more chapter left! It will be in Sam's POV. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Review!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This is the last chapter! It is in Sam's POV, and I hope you all have enjoyed the ride! Please leave reviews!

Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned Sam and Dean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My chest was throbbing with pain as I could feel my open wound upon my chest. I was sitting on the bathroom floor in the motel room Dean got us, holding a towel to my chest to stop the bleeding. Dean was getting the supplies out of the impala to stitch me up. The cold tiles felt good against my skin, and I heard Dean entering the room, setting things upon the sink counter-top.

"Sammy?" He questioned; I could hear the fear and worry in his voice as I just laid there against the wall. I moaned signifying that I was fine; I just didn't want to open my eyes. He sighed as he sanitized everything, and then lifted the towel from my chest. I grimaced as he started stripping my jacket and my shirt off of me so he could get a better look.

"Shit…" I breathed as I felt him pouring a bit of hydrogen peroxide on the wound to clean it out. I opened my eyes, searching the bathroom for liquor. I heard Dean grab something, and then I knew what it was as he brought it to my lips. Jack Daniels.

I gulped almost half of the bottle down before he took it away, a smirk upon his face. He gingerly began the process as I reached out and gripped his arm tightly. He didn't flinch; he would have if I hadn't grabbed his arm every time before when he stitched me up.

I looked to his eyes for comfort as he went as fast as he could without hurting me too badly. I was inhaling and exhaling ragged breaths, and I started to feel so tired… and giddy.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…" I mumbled as I let out a chuckle. I vaguely saw a smile touch his features; we both knew I was drunk.

"Alright, all done." He said as he finished up the last suture. I watched him inspect his handy work, and then he pours some more hydrogen peroxide to clean away some of the blood and to sanitize the wound. I gasped sharply and he looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"C'mon Sammy." He whispered as he pulled me to my feet. I was stumbling on my feet, my coordination sucks when I'm drunk.

He finally put me on the bed, but before I laid down, I place my hands on his face as he sat across from me in a chair. He looked pretty annoyed.

"Promise me… No more witches…" I huffed as I felt a vague throbbing on my chest.

"Time for bed." Dean whispered as he tried to loosen my hold on him, but I wouldn't budge, and he didn't want to hurt me.

"Promise me… N-no more spells… N-no running ahead…" I huffed out, and I saw the realization in his eyes flicker as he processed what I was really saying. He simply nodded.

"I promise. Go to sleep, you need your rest. I'll be here when you wake up. Trust me." He whispered as I believed him and removed my hands as I let myself collapse on the bed. He moved my legs on to the bed for me, and I rolled onto my stomach, passing out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the story! It's a bit of a short ending, and I felt an ending leaving you wanting more would be better than a crummy ending. So hopefully this leaves you wanting more! Review!!!


End file.
